1. Field
Embodiments relate to a polishing slurry for silicon, a method of polishing polysilicon, and a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A substrate including a thin film transistor may be used as a device driving each pixel of a display device such as a plasma display, a liquid crystal display, an organic light-emitting display, or the like.
A channel of the thin film transistor may include amorphous silicon, polysilicon (polycrystalline silicon), a semiconductor oxide, or the like.